


Sapnap's adventures

by Lucifete



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, minecraft is real, minecraftau, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifete/pseuds/Lucifete
Summary: Minecraft is real. Sapnap's village was raided and now he is looking for a new one. 1st chapter is basically that sentence with extra steps. Later on he will thirdwheel Dream and George. If I can think of a plot. There is no porn here.Note that if any of the Dream team is uncomfortable with this, it will be taken down swiftly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story, much less a fanfic. Please go easy on me ;-; Any criticism is very much needed and welcome though.  
> Probably out of character af because I'm new to this fandom.

It is cold today, Sapnap thought to himself. Maybe it is because of the upcoming winter. Maybe it is because he is outside in the night, wind blowing hard as he begs his donkey to speed up. He got away just in time when the creeper blew up. The same as that fateful day.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Sapnap was enjoying some juicy melon slices - a thank you gift from a farmer for helping him setting up his wheat field. The new field design was efficient and elegant - only a puddle of water could grow 80 wheat a day. The farmer no longer needed to walk all the way to the river bank to make a living, the field is now right next to his house. Little did Sap know, his creation will be short-lived.

Everything was so...

 **Sudden**.

Last thing Sap knew, he was on the ground, ears ringing like a thousand bees buzzing. The smell of gunpowder filled the air. The farmer’s house where he was sitting was blown to smithereens. The whole village he was in was blown to smithereens. The few survivors panickingly rung the bell, then run for safety.

The rest of the day was fuzzy in Sapnap’s head. There were images of him on his pet donkey, of him not daring to turn back for once running away from the explosions, of the sun slowly setting down in the hissing noise of arthropods. He came back at midnight, hoping to see a few survivors, only to be met with familiar, rotting faces. Without doors, the villagers he knew now are only walking corpses. 

Without a place to stay, Sapnap had to be fast if he did not wish to be the Phantoms’ snack. He ran and ran, in the dead of the night, mobs surrounding every direction. He kept running, trying to not think of the skeletons waiting to skew his head like an apple, of the spiders lurking in the jungle, or the husk crawling in the desert, or the drowns trying to pull him into the ocean. He ran and ran, for god knows how long.

Until today.

Sapnap barely escapes the creeper just in time for the sun to rise. The morning light shed light on the plain, painting it in a peaceful, tranquil state. As if there have not been a huge explosion and a hundred hostile mobs waiting to make Sap their meal.

Sap is mesmerized by the scenery. The grass was lush green, dotted with bright red poppies and a trail of cobblestone leading the horizon.


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap finds a new place to stay and build a farm. The whole chapter is basically that with extra steps.

Sap is mesmerized by the scenery. The grass was lush green, dotted with bright red poppies and a trail of cobblestone leading the horizon.

 **Wait**.

Sapnap recalls no memories of cobblestones naturally spawn in a plain biome in his almost twenty years of living. The sight is so random that Sap cannot hold back his laughter.

Suddenly, it **hits**. Cobblestones are a byproduct of mining, basically normal stones that have been crushed by a pickaxe. Which means that this trail is manmade. Which means that there must be someone nearby. His donkey sprints along the trail; Sapnap has never been so excited. Surely enough, the sight of a village slowly appears before him.

Sapnap cannot hold back his tears of happiness. He can imagine how he can sleep on a bed under a roof again. How he can again laugh with the villagers. How he can again build a farm for a farmer, eating melon slices in the summer. How he can run around having random animals as pets, like a small slime or a donkey. Half a year of running has come to an end.

The first day in the village is filled with happiness. The villagers welcome Sap with open arms. Especially after they found out how Sap can build an automated farm, or how skilled he is with the sword. Not everyone can face a zombie, much less killing one. Now with Sapnap in their village, they will no longer be scared of not having an iron golem.

There is a small problem however: all the houses in the village are full. All except for one.

\- Then what are you worried about you dummy? - Sap laugh - Why did you say that, when clearly there is still room left?

Only a day, and it seems like Sap grew very close to the villagers here.

\- You don’t understand. - The fisherman shakes his head - Listen, it is of your best interest to never involve yourself with that house. The owner is not the type of person that you should be hanging out with.

\- What do you mean, “the type of person”? How bad can they be?

\- Just follow my advice. - The fisherman sighs - Please never go near the cobblestone house if you wish for no trouble.

Sapnap does not understand what is so terrible about that house, but he reluctantly agrees. What is wrong with a house made of cobblestone in a wooden village? Sure, he has never seen a house not made out of wood, but the worst case scenario is that the owner is a little weird. Regardless, Sapnap still puts up a small tent near the fisherman’s house, just as he advised Sap to do. He then gets to work, and soon as the sun begins to set, the level is pulled as the wheats float to a hopper.


	3. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap meets someone as random as him and they becomes besties. The whole chapter is basically that with extra steps.

There are many strange things to note about this village. For example, mysterious cobblestone trails that lead to many directions. Or the fact that the indestructible iron golems of this village are, apparently, destroyed. Or an urban legend of a house made out of cobblestone inviting troubles. Yet there are still one more strange things, more precisely one stranger, that Sapnap will soon discover.

For now though, Sapnap is admiring his creation: an automated wheat farm.

_“WOAH! Did you make this???”_ Sap is startled and turns around. _“This is actually interesting”_ \- apparently a man dressed in green said. _“This made use of how water can harvest without ruining the farm, the redstone is well hidden, the crops are placed like a stair to keep the water flowing, and they flows into this hopper, then into the chests, then the farmer...”_ the man keeps on talking at the speed of light.

This guy surely has a lot of energy, Sap thought.

_\- Wanna meet my pet donkey?_

That sure is a random question to ask. However, this green guy is as much random as Sap, as he replies:

_\- WHAT? You have a don-_ he wheezes, and struggles to speak _\- a DONKEY for a PET?_

_\- Yes, he’s cute. Make me fast too._

Sap happily informs him. Oh, he has a smiley mask.

_\- Take me, oh my god, take me to him. I cannot wait to see what a pet do-_

The green one wheezes uncontrollably again.

And then the two happy go lucky boys go to Sap’s tent to meet the donkey. The two of them talk about the most random things ever along the way. Sap has never met someone so chaotic that can rival him, and yet here they are, discussing why a slime is square yet it dropped round slimeball. The boys keep talking until the sun has long set. Night rushes in, and the green boy says goodbye.

_\- Wait, what do you mean this tent is your house?_

_\- Well, my village was blown up, and today is my first day in this village. All houses are full, so here I am._

_\- Wanna crash at my place?_

Upon hearing that, Sap’s eyes lighten up like the stars in the sky. “Of freaking course”, he proclaimed, putting stuff from the tent in his inventory. The two happily go to the new home.

_\- Oh yeah by the way, I’m Sapnap. What’s your name?_

_\- We talked for an hour and you did not know my name? Snapmap you hurt me! -_ the older boy jokes back.

_\- It’s not like you knew my name either stupid -_ Sap cannot help laughing _\- Tell me what’s yours! Mine’s Sapnap. -_ Sap starts hitting him.

_\- Ouch stop, stop! Why are you so angry, "Snapmap"? Ouch okay I’m sorry I’m sorry! My name’s Dream stop hitting!_

_\- Call me Snapmap one more time, and we will have probl...wait this is your house?_

Well well well, what did Sap expect anyway. Dream’s house is the only one that is not full, of course it is this house. Why did Sap not realize sooner?

_\- Yes it is my house, what are you thinking, stupid SnApMaP?_

_\- No nothi...wait what the frick did you call me? Stop running Dream so I can kill you!_

And the two boys run into the cobblestone house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spacing of the paragraphs really is giving me headache. Too many conversation can lead to non-coherent spacing, and my eyes hate that.  
> And I seem to be sucked at conversation ;-;


	4. The strange house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A speedrunner doesn't have a house in Minecraft, but if he does it would be a mess. This whole chapter is basically my fantasy of his house that fits his chaotic character, with some extra steps of my headcannon for his anxiety disorder.

Sap runs through the door, only to be met with a terrifying smell. Something like a love child of dead spiders and mold. The inside of the house is a mess. There are at least a dozen furnaces on the wall, next to a diamond shovel hanging inside a frame like a piece of art. Thick smoke covers the corner of the room, coming from what Sap can only guess are brewing stands - similar to that of a cleric. Sap almost faints for beholding this mess. He put his hand on a tangled bunch of string on the counter, only to recoil after finding out how sticky it is.

" _Well...sorry for the mess..."_ \- Dream made a note to self to tidy up before welcoming a guest. To be fair, he never expects to have guests anyway.

A silence follows. Thousands of thoughts flood into Dream’s head. Has he messed up? How to save his first impression now?

A sudden wheeze startles Dream:

\- _Oh. My. God. This is_ \- Sap tries to hold in laughter - _this is the messiest house, no, mess that I have ever seen. And WHAT is that SHOVEL doing on the wall?_

\- _**Spoon**._

\- _Wha...okay, “ **spoon** ”. Did you make it out of DIAMOND? And why is your wall made out of f-furnaces?_

\- _Stop laughing, you are making me laugh too!_ \- Dream also tries to hold in laughter, and fails.

\- _And, and, these ropes are so sticky I thought they are spider webs. And what the hell is burning in the corner? Where did you get those brewing stands?_

\- _I might or might not have stolen them? And the ropes have been carefully woven from webs by a genius - me!_

\- _Wha...you are unbelievable!_

\- _Ouch! Stop hitting me Snapmap! Stop!_

The boys kept joking the whole night and forgot to sleep. It was only at dawn that Dream remembered to show Sap an empty attic, above Dream’s bedroom on the second floor. Sap quickly put down his belongings, and made himself at home in the much less messy attic. The boys peacefully slept through the morning.

In the afternoon, Dream tours Sap around the village. Aside from various stores with goods Sap has never seen, Sap also finds out something a little concerning. The whole village seems to be wary of his green friends. None of the villagers even look at their direction, in contrast to how chatty they were when Sap was alone. Dream could not manage to buy Sap a pumpkin pie, for the store owner quickly closed the bakery before Dream even began to walk there.

When the sun sets, Sap finally understands what the furnaces are for. The two boys could not buy any meat from the butcher, so they had to hunt outside for the rest of the afternoon. They would have to wait until midnight for dinner, if not for the various furnaces that saved them a ton of time. The dinner was fulfilling, plus Sap is ready to sleep after hours of hunting. He slept like a log all the way until morning. 

Or so he wished. 

Instead, a loud creak woke him up in the middle of the night.  Sapnap sits right up, hand ready on the iron sword. “Was that a theft?” he wondered. “Oh no, Dream!” He ran downstairs in worry. What if the rumour of this house inviting troubles is true? Could it be a zombie? A theft? A raid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, being a noob, practicing cliff hanger.


	5. A night walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap discover his friend's habit of a nightly walk, and it did not end well. The whole chapter is basically that with extra steps.

Sap ran as fast as he could to Dream’s room. Surprise surprise, there was no sight of theft, nor any sight of Dream either. Footsteps can still be heard outside.

When Sap slowly sneaks out of the door, the night is dark and silent. A dark figure can be seen next to the melon farm. Sapnap squints his eyes. The familiar green boy is cutting up the melons. That moment Sap realizes, maybe that bit of Dream stealing the brewing stands was not a joke after all.

Sap took a deep breath and slowly approached Dream. He could only take a step, before Dream stood up right away and looked around. Damn, Sap thought, his ears must be of wolf to hear Sap’s sneaky footsteps from there. In Sapnap’s surprise, Dream ran away. It was so fast that Sap really wondered if Dream is a werewolf.

* * *

Sapnap could not believe that he lost track of Dream. At least now he knows who created that trail of cobblestone. He is now standing in the middle of a plain, no green man in sight, some cows and pigs here and there, and some bats flying out of a cave. The cave seems to be the only place where Dream could have gone, given that Sap cannot see Dream anywhere on the whole flat plain. It is impossible that Dream had run so far that he disappeared into the horizon.

Sap slowly walks in, his torch reflects on his sword and lights up the opening of an abandoned mineshaft. Hissing noise can be heard echoing from the depth of it. As Sap gets deeper into the mineshaft, he slowly realizes that he is not going to get back to his old life at all. It is quite late a realization though.

Seems like the mineshaft is not abandoned after all. As Sap walks further in, it becomes clearer and clearer that a whole family, no, a whole generation of spiders must have chosen this place as their loving home. Cobwebs are literally everywhere, and it is a pain to cut them all off. Sap kept going deeper, until he stopped in the middle of an intersection. Where could Dream has gone off to, he wondered-

**Hsshssss - BANG**

_“No no nonono NO noplease, please, PLEASE!”_

Oh there he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cliff hanger is a writer's ways to beg for the readers to continue reading." - Quote by me, 20-08-2020  
> It is 3:17 in the morning and here I am, writing 5 chapters in a row.
> 
> This chapter is a little bit too short for my liking. Still, I cannot hope to have the pacing skills of a 10 years writer when this is my first story. Any advices on this is very appreciated though uwu


End file.
